1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an aircraft system and, more particularly, to a fuel system for delivering fuel to components of a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Various fuel system types and configurations are known in the art for an aircraft. One such fuel system includes a fuel reservoir and a pump arranged with an airframe of the aircraft. This fuel system also includes a fuel management system arranged with a turbine engine. The fuel management system conditions and delivers fuel, received from the fuel reservoir and the pump, to an injector system for injection into a combustor.
Under certain conditions, ice may build up on the fuel lines running from the fuel reservoir to the turbine engine. Some of this ice may dislodge during operation and flow with the fuel from the fuel reservoir through the pump and into the turbine engine's fuel management system. Large amounts of ice may clog or otherwise hinder operation of one or more fuel management system components, which may lead to diminished or complete loss of turbine engine thrust.
There is need in the art for an improved fuel system which can prevent formation of ice in the fuel lines.